1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven comprising at least one hearth with a baking chamber; a heater; a vaporization device leading to each hearth for the supply of vapor and/or fresh air; a devaporization device leading away from each hearth for the discharge of vapor and/or used air; and an overpressure reduction device leading away from each hearth for the reduction of overpressure above a given value of pressure in the baking chamber.
2. Background Art
It has been known, in baking ovens, to let the vapor required for the baking process escape spontaneously after a time of exposure which depends on the recipe. The process of feeding vapor into the baking chamber is designated as vaporization, the process of discharging vapor as devaporization. Upon vaporization of the baking chamber, most steam generating systems produce pressure surges in the range of 400 to 500 Pa which will result in uncontrolled escape of vapor from the baking chamber, mostly through the charging flap. In particular in the case of big multi-deck baking ovens, this may constitute a considerable risk for the operating staff. In almost all the known systems, controlled devaporization is put into practice by means of a slide which is opened for devaporizing so that hot steam may escape and fresh air may enter the baking chamber. Reduction of overpressure, if not taking place uncontrolled through the charging flap, is effected through a separate flap valve arrangement having discharge channels of its own. The drawback of known pressure reduction mechanisms resides in that they either expose the operating staff to danger or are constructionally complicated and costly due to the discharge ducts required for each individual baking chamber.